Alone
by oddy-guy
Summary: This is the Story of a young boy called Yuri....and his meeting with Ed and Al.
1. Prolouge

_i do not own any of the characters that are in anyway related to full metal alchemist. But, Yuri and his mother ARE mine so you try and take them...glare.._

_lol. on with the fic._

Alone - Prolouge

The wind was blowing hard today. In the distance it looked like it might even rain, and people were still rushing about in the streets. It was a hard life living in Central City. I mean, it was bad enough with all the military wandering about the streets and alchemists left and right, but to have rain appear when Yuri was trying to collect his groceries as an erand for his mum...that was just rude! She had been too busy with her new work at the Central Library, stacking the endless amounts of books to do it herself. She had said to him once, that "working in that library was like an endless abyss. There was no end to the in's and out's of a job at that slave factory."

Yuri's mother was working overtime helping out a new recruit called sheska. She seemed really interested in working there and wanted to know the best method of getting through the day, while still having time to read the books in the library. Why someone would _want_ to sit and read books all day, Yuri didn't know. He couldn't even bring himself to read something he found on his parents floor one day. It was entitled something along the lines of "A beginners guide to Alchemy". He _had_ thought about learning alchemy when he was a child...but it seemed like too much work for someone of his particular age.

The trip had been a long and tiring one. Yuri had expected there to be just the one shop with all of the things on the list, but instead he needed to go further towards the edge of town in order to find the last few infredients. The Flourine was one of the annoying items on the list. He had to go all the way back home in order to get a conainer to hold it in. How was he supposed to know that the flourine on the list was a gas? And becuase he didn't have enough money, he had to go and find and mine some limestone rock himself! The object listed on the list were some very strange ones, and Yuri wondered what kind of food his mum would be cooking for him tonight.

"Mum must be going crazy in her old age buying items like this..." he thought to himself as Central Library came into view. He was still having trouble believing that he had needed to pass his house over 4 times on the one trip. It shouldn't be physically possible!

"Oiii! Al!"

The screaming voice gave Yuri the fright of his life. As he watched, a man in a suit of silver armour ran out of the library. After glaring at him for a few seconds, the armour ran off in the direction of the city gates. Behind him, came another person. He wore a red cloak and a black pair of trousers and jacket, with a white shirt underneath. He was also quite small. And it wasn't just a normal kind of small either. He looked a lot like an older boy . Yuri was wondered who the heck they were when he noticed the silver draping out of the boys pocket.

..._a state alchemist..._

Yuri jumped again as the boy ran quickly over to him.

"Hey, did you see where my younger brother went?"

_Younger Brother? _Yuri wondered what the alchemist was talking about, but pointed in the direction that the man in the armour ran off in.

"Thank you!", he yelled running down the street, waving.

Yuri was about to think to himself again when he heard another cry coming from the front of the central library.

"Hey! Yuri! Where have you been? I've been waiting for you!". His mums smile and eyes put him in a good mood. Even after her sister had died. They were unseprably close...and yet she hasn't alked about her since the accident. He looked down the road, to find that the boy had dissapeared from sight while he wasn't looking. Turning to his mother, he smiled back.

"Sorry! So Sorry!". He ran up to her quickly with the reserve energy he had left after al the shopping.

"come on", she spoke, slowly. "Lets go home".

After nodding, Yuri and his mother began walking down the road towards home. She had even took a few of the grocery bags to help him speed up his pace...but it wasn't that that made his body slow down. It was the thought of the strange two people who had came running out of the library.

Walking along, his mother looked at her son, who seemed to be in a world of his own.

"Is something on your mind?" she asked politely.

"well", he began, "i was just wondering who the two people were that had ran out of the library? They were an odd pair." His head dropped slightly, as he spoke. " And i noticed that one of them was a state alchemist..."

She giggled at him. Yuri looked up at her wondering what was so funny.

"Those were the Elric Brothers. Ed and Al. They are genius alchemists."

Yuri turned away to look towards there home, which was just in front of them.

"Alchemy...isn't that what Elie was studying?"

Yuri's mother turned away from him. She had a cold look on her face.

"...Lets go in shall we? How about Macaroni for supper, huh?". Yuri could tell that she was trying to avoid something. She had been acting wierd ever since that letter had arrived through the door a few months ago. She was keeping something from him...

But, there was no point in dwelling on the concept just now. Besides, he was hungry after all of that walking! But the names of those two alchemists still lingered in his head...

_...the elric brothers..._


	2. Chapter 1 Reminiscence

Chapter 2 - Taboo

It was a loud startling noise that woke Yuri up that night..It sounded like the doors of a thousand hollow rooms closing all at once. The echo ringed in his ears as he opened his eyes to the darkness in front of him.

_What was that..._ he thought to himself, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

He had been having the strangest dream. It had some strange people talking to him. One had Pink overflowing hair, with a headband and a symbol of a leaf on it. The other one had the same headband, but had black hair and a blue waistcoat. It was almost like a comic strip..

There was no time for him to ponder it. Blue illuminated the corridor in front of him, and an eerie wind flow in from seemingly no-where. Steeping out of his bed, Yuri walked towards the door. He was shivering all over. He felt like he was within a living nightmare.

A scream suddenly shot out from downstairs. It was his mother. He'd know that scream anywhere. Throwing his body out of the wooden door through sheer force of will, he moved down the stairs to find the door to the basement lying wide open.

More screams. Yuri jumped in fright from this one. It was even louder than the last. Looking down at his hands, it seemed that the fear had reached the end of his fingertips. His hand was shaking violently. But he had to go. He must. She was his mother. Even if he got hurt in the process.

Yet another scream echoed, but this one seemed more focussed on the door to the basement, bounding off of the walls and out the door. He could see red and white lights flowing like water out of the door. There was also the faint smell of smoke.

Slowly, he forced himself through the creaky basement door and down the stony stairs. At the tenth stair, another yell bellowed. This one almost hurt Yuri's ear, but he closed his eyes in fright from it, causing him to plummet down the last set of concrete corners. The pain coarsing through his back was like nothing he had ever felt before. But he didn't have time to contemplate it. All of a sudden the bottom of the stairway came into view and he smacked his head hard off of the ground. Looking up, a little dazed he saw the vague image of his mother in front of him. There was blood everywhere, and there was somethig else in the background. He could hear his mums trembling. He had never seen fear like that within her.

A grumble came from behind her. Yuri rolled his aching body over to see what it was. Yellow eyes glowed in the background behind her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!".


	3. Chapter 2 Taboo

Chapter 2 - Taboo

It was a loud startling noise that woke Yuri up that night..It sounded like the doors of a thousand hollow rooms closing all at once. The echo ringed in his ears as he opened his eyes to the darkness in front of him.

_What was that..._ he thought to himself, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

He had been having the strangest dream. It had some strange people talking to him. One had Pink overflowing hair, with a headband and a symbol of a leaf on it. The other one had the same headband, but had black hair and a blue waistcoat. It was almost like a comic strip..

There was no time for him to ponder it. Blue illuminated the corridor in front of him, and an eerie wind flow in from seemingly no-where. Steeping out of his bed, Yuri walked towards the door. He was shivering all over. He felt like he was within a living nightmare.

A scream suddenly shot out from downstairs. It was his mother. He'd know that scream anywhere. Throwing his body out of the wooden door through sheer force of will, he moved down the stairs to find the door to the basement lying wide open.

More screams. Yuri jumped in fright from this one. It was even louder than the last. Looking down at his hands, it seemed that the fear had reached the end of his fingertips. His hand was shaking violently. But he had to go. He must. She was his mother. Even if he got hurt in the process.

Yet another scream echoed, but this one seemed more focussed on the door to the basement, bounding off of the walls and out the door. He could see red and white lights flowing like water out of the door. There was also the faint smell of smoke.

Slowly, he forced himself through the creaky basement door and down the stony stairs. At the tenth stair, another yell bellowed. This one almost hurt Yuri's ear, but he closed his eyes in fright from it, causing him to plummet down the last set of concrete corners. The pain coarsing through his back was like nothing he had ever felt before. But he didn't have time to contemplate it. All of a sudden the bottom of the stairway came into view and he smacked his head hard off of the ground. Looking up, a little dazed he saw the vague image of his mother in front of him. There was blood everywhere, and there was somethig else in the background. He could hear his mums trembling. He had never seen fear like that within her.

A grumble came from behind her. Yuri rolled his aching body over to see what it was. Yellow eyes glowed in the background behind her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!".


	4. Chapter 3 Meeting

Chapter 3- Meeting

"so his mother was attempting the unforgivable...". Yuri awoke to the sound of a familiar voice.

"The human transmutation was a failure. Just like all the others who have attempted it, nothing except pain and suffering befell her.",

Yuri's eyes opened a little. There was the blurred image of red and black.

_...is that..._

"So what happened to her? The mother i mean..."

"Her body was found mutilated next to his, her skin missing."

"Her skin!"

_...no..._

"Yes. It was as if something sucked it right off of her."

"But that's not possible!".

"This coming from the boy that put his brother's soul into a suit of armour? I find that hard to believe..",

_...elric...?_

"And what about the boy's condition?",

"He'll live but...".

"...but?", .

"...the doctors say that he must have fallen down the stairs to the basement. Apparently, he's injured his spinal column somehow. He won't be able to ever walk.".

_...NO!..._

"The poor kid...whats going to happen to him?"

"We have prepared a special care facility to suit his needs."

"NO!",

The two turned around to see Yuri staring at them with a furious look in his eyes. He had fallen off of his hospital bed and was crawling towards them on the tiled floor.

"It...can't...be true..". The pain was crawling up his spine again, just like it had when he had fallen down the stairs...

"It can't be!"

Yuri watched as the man standing next to Edward turned and walked away He was definately a part of the Military. The blue jacket said it all.

"...Hughes...", Edward had a sad look in his eyes.

"...I have work to do...", he replied, coldly.

Slowly, he walked towards the white hospital door that had been behind them. Hughes turned to the blonde before leaving.

"Oh, and Ed? Don't forget to...", He turned to him curiously.

"Don't forget to ...?"

There was a moment of silence. Even Yuri was wondering what they were going to say.

"Don't forget to...find a girlfriend..."

"Quit trying to run my Life!" Ed rushed at the door towards Hughs in anger, screaming and shouting, (had Yuri not been as angry as he was at hearing about his mother, he might have even laughed at his idiocy) however Hughs closed the door behind him, blocking Ed's way out. He turned to Yuri...letting his absurd anger float away from him. Slowly walking over, Ed sat on the chair next to the bed Yuri had fallen out of.

"Whats you're name?". He asked politely. Yuri looked at him scowling.

"Why should i have to tell you?", he remarked with fury in his tone. Yuri tried to stand up, but pain shot through his back once more. He yelled in pain.

"You shouldn't try and move your legs", Ed began. "Some bone has broken apart and ruptured the part of the spinal column that sends the signals to the brain. Do you understand?",

Yuri looked into the ground, painfully...

"so, instead of sending signals to the brain, it sends pain...right?" a tear dropped from his face.

Ed nodded. "yeah...yeah, thats the simplified version..."

Yuri's head fell into his knees. They seemed warm since he had been bundled up in the hospital bed for a while. Ed watched as more tears fell from Yuri's eyes and began trickling down them. He felt sorry for the child. He knew what it was like to feel loss. Images of his mother dying jumped to mind as he looked at the young boy lying in front of him, weeping. He knew exactly what he was going through.

Ed stood up from the chair, walked over to where Yuri was lying and sat down.

"You know...", he began. "I've lost someone too. I know how it feels..."

Yuri looked up in shock, wondering what the alchemist might say next. The tears began dripping onto Ed's cloak.

"...sorry...", he replied, stuttering. Ed smiled at him.

"It's okay.". Ed lay back against the wall. Looking towards the cieling. Clasping his hands behind his head, he begam speaking to him.

"My brother and i...we are trying to find a way to return what we lost...",

"Your alchemists aren't you?" screamed Yuri. "Can't you just bring my mother ba—"

"Alchemists are not Gods!" Ed Butted in. He pulled up his right sleeve and pulled off his white gloves. Yuri's pupils rescended with shock. Ed had a metal arm.

"Thats...",

"Yeah...This is what happens when you enter gods domain in an attempt to revive someone. My Brother lost something as well. We entered a place where no human is supposed to go...and even though we survived, she still did not come back...all we did was..."

Ed's mind drifted off into his memories. Yuri looked on as his automail clenched into a fist, and his eyes filled with rage.

"...that bastard...".

The room went silent for a moment. They could hear the hospital nurses walking around outside in the vast network of corridors. They could hear the doctor next door talking to his patient about his broken foot. They could even hear the people on the streets outside bustling about like bees in a hive.

"So...", Ed looked at Yuri and smiled. "...Let's start over, shall we? I'm E-"

"Edward Elric..." Yuri looked at him. "And your brothers name is Alphonse, isn't it?"

Ed looked up again.

"Ahh, so you knew... Actually, i'm surprised someone of your age knows about us. How old are you?

"...12...",

"Wow...thats about the same age i left home..."

"...I'm..."

A knock came from the door before Yuri could finish his sentence. A suit of Armour walked through the white door. Yuri couldn't believe the size of him. I mean, he had seen him before from the distance at the library, but he couldn't believe how big he had become. The armour, though intended for battle, had a sincere look on it.

"Brother...i've been looking all over for you!"

"Al?"

Al looked towards Yuri.

"...its nice to see you again. I saw you at the central library, yes?"

Yuri looked up at him from the foor.

"..yeah..."

Ed got up from the floor slowly, stretching his legs on the way up.

"What is it Al", he asked politely.

"I'm sorry to interupt. Hughes has come up with a lead towards where he might be hiding",

_...he...?_

"he has? Good",

"Let's go, Al".

The armour nodded in agreement at his statement. Together they headed quicky for the open door behind them. However, Ed noticed that he was being weighed down. He turned to find Yuri gripping his leg tightly with both hands. Ed could tell that there was pain coarsing through his veins from the movement. He noticed that the boy was trembling from it. He was amazed at the iron will that the stranger had, at such a young age. It reminded him of himself.

"Please...", Al turned around at the statement.

"...Please...Take me with you!",


End file.
